ua_academy_bnha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Haley Zinto
"Evil should not be allowed to flourish, no matter the cost." Haley Zinto is a student in class 1-A and one of Lightning’s apprentices. Appearance She is a small girl only standing 5 feet (1.5 meters) tall and weighing 100 pounds (45.3 Kilos). She has long purple and green hair that goes down to her shoulder blades, and she is typically seen in either jeans or leggings and a hoodie. Backstory Born in an underground research facility in order to become a weapon, she escaped at the age of six and spent many years travelling the earth learning how to control her quirk and to never be afraid again. At fourteen she forged documents in order to enroll at UA. Haley doesn’t know who her parents are, or where she was born. As far back as she can remember, she was raised in an underground research facility bent on creating living weapons. When she was five, she was the only child to not have their quirk develop. This lead to the scientists to put her in increasingly dangerous situations in order to draw her quirk out. When those didn’t work, they resorted to beating and torturing her. When those methods didn’t work, they decided to kill her and continue on with the other children. When she found out they were going to kill her, she went into a rage and her quirk finally manifested itself. In her rage she killed many scientists and guards, and managed to escape the facility, pushing her abilities to their limit as she ran. She managed to make it to a large city where she finally passed out in an alley. When Haley awoke, she found herself in a dark room with a man watching her. That man was an assassin by the name of Vincent Frost. He felt sorry for her and took her on as his apprentice. Over the next four years Haley learned the art of assassination and stealth. At the age of ten however she found herself alone after her master went out on a job one day and didn’t return. After searching for her master for a week she left the city they were in and traveled the world. While in South America Haley found herself falling through a portal to a village lost in time. In this village there were many people like her, lost and alone without a purpose. It was there that she met a man called Dracon that taught her to better harness her quirk for fighting purposes and to handle a sword. Dracon helped her forge a sword that was slightly hollow on the inside with hundreds of pinholes along the blade to act as an echo chamber and allow her to build up a massive concussion wave without much effort. It was also in this village that she had lost control of herself for the second time in her life, and took her next life. A man the went by the name of Legion. Legion was a terror of a man that viciously attacked everyone in the village, but seemed hell bent on Haley for some reason. It was when the man tried to rape her that she lost control and went into frenzied rage and pushed her quirk to its absolute limits and killed Legion and very nearly killed herself. After staying at the village for what she thought was six years, but actually only 3, she decided to pursue the people that raised her be a weapon. After 4 months of searching, she only found an empty facility. Just after her 14th birthday Haley decided to enroll in U.A, calling on an old contact of Vincent’s to help her forge the necessary documents to get in. After passing the entrance exam with flying colors she began her new life as a U.A student. While at U.A she quickly came to the attention of number two hero and UA teacher Lightning. Lightning decided to take her on as an apprentice. Soon she found herself pushing the bounds of what she thought her quirk could do. During a late night training session with Lightning and his class of 1-B, Lightnings brother Thunder and his friend Tensile. After searching the city all night long with the help of Vivian and Leon she gave up and went back to the school. Shortly after returning she started dating Vivian. A few weeks after Lightning went missing she finally found a lead and with the help of Vivi, her sister Nomi, Shinkai, Lightning’s daughter Mair, and the hero Exo she went after Lightning. During the fight Vivi was injured badly by Thunder and that caused Haley to go into a rage. She pushed her quirk farther than she had ever done before and overwhelmed Thunder and killed him. Personality Haley is sometimes a quiet girl choosing to stay on the fringes of conversation and only imputing her opinion when necessary. But she is easy to care about those around her, and is very protective of those she considers friends. When she feels comfortable enough around people she often lets the parts of herself she tries to keep hidden out, such as her bolder sexual nature, and her lack of empathy towards death.